The Season and A Memory
by hanyou665
Summary: After the last battle the gang tends to Inuyasha's wounds. When he wakes up they relize that he has amnisia! And the season doesn't help kagome much...


Well here you are another story from the author Hanyou665!

Discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Inuyasha has been out for two weeks now!" Shippo said

"Kagome still refuses to talk to anyone and barely eats now." Sango added

"I will go visit Lady Kagome today, just to see how she is doing." Miroku said

After Miroku left Sango and Shippo rebandage Inuyasha's wounds. Inuyasha starts grunting and growling in his sleep as though he his having a nightmare…

INUYASHA'S DREAM

"Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha screamed into the darkness.

"My, my Inuyasha it seems that you still remember me, but soon you will forget all about the one who you wish to have as your mate." A voice said

"Naraku, you cowering Bastard! Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha screamed

"Now that you have finally killed me you will forget all about the ones that you care for most." Naraku said

"What do you mean forget all about "the one you wish to have as your mate"?" Inuyasha demanded

"Kagome she is gone to you now." Those were his last words, then his voice disappeared

"WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha yelled but it was to late…

END DREAM

We need to stop him from moving! Or else he will reopen his wounds!" Keade said to Shippo and Sango

Then without warning Inuyasha shot up like a spring and looked around…

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" Were his first words

"What do you mean Inuyasha? You are at Keade's." Sango said

"Who the in the world is Keade?" He asked

"Here Inuyasha eat this." Keade said while handing him some herbs.

"Why should I take anything from you hag?" Inuyasha asked

"Well it seems that Inuyasha still called her hag." Shippo said quietly

"Just eat it, it will help your wounds." She said

"What wounds?" He asked. He then brought a bandaged arm up to his nose and began to unwrap it and then sniffed it.

"That scent! I know it!" He finally said

"Well DUH! It's your scent!" Shippo said

"No runt! Its Naraku's" Inuyasha said

"You remember Naraku?" Sango asked

"All I remember is his name not anything about him." He said

Then Kagome walked in with Miroku

"INUYASHA!" She said happily

"Who are you?" He asked

"What do you mean 'Who'?" She asked

"Kagome we believe that Inuyasha has lost his memories of us." Keade said

"But how?" Kagome asked

"Well he has said himself that he smelt Naraku on him." Keade explained "And we did find him in a puddle of blood that we thought was his, but it seems that it was Naraku's too."

"Than how do we help him remember?" Kagome asked

"We are not quite sure of that yet." Sango said

"Inuyasha do you remember anything about why you were squirming earlier?" Sango asked

"Not much all I remember was talking to Naraku. He told me that I would forget all about 'her'." He said

"I wonder who he means by 'her'." Miroku said

Then they all noticed how Inuyasha was staring at Kagome.

"Um…Inuyasha is something wrong?" Kagome asked nervously

"What is your name?" He asked

"Kagome, why? Don't you remember me?" She asked

Suddenly a bell went off in Inuyasha's head. 'Kagome' He thought "That name. Naraku said it before I woke up." He said quietly

"I think that I know why Inuyasha has lost him memories of us." Keade said

"Why?" The whole group said

"Well when we found him he was in a puddle of his and Naraku's blood, Naraku's blood probably got into Inuyasha's body through his wounds, so Naraku is still alive in a way. He just has control over some of Inuyasha's memories." Keade finished

The whole group went silent, Kagome was the first to speak.

"So your saying that Naraku is alive?" She asked

"Only spiritually." She answered

"So how do we get Naraku from Inuyasha's mind?" Sango asked

"I have an idea but we will have to wait, Sango, Miroku, Shippo could I talk to you in the other hut?" Keade asked

"Yes, but what about Kagome?" Sango asked

"We are going to leave Kagome out of this for now." Keade said "Now let's leave these two to talk." She said while leaving with the others.

* * *

SO...Do you like it? REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
